


Jaebum and The Cat Kigurumi

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 11, Fluff, Kigurumis, M/M, cute Jaebum, excessive use of word kigurumi, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jinyoung persuades Jaebum to wear a kigurumi (and Jaebum loves it...a little too much) So, also the fic in which Jinyoung persuades Jaebum to take off the damn kigurumi because it's been almost a week!</p><p>For Day 11 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Wearing Kigurumis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaebum and The Cat Kigurumi

**Author's Note:**

> Before this fic, I had no idea what a kigurumi was.

Jaebum knew something was up the minute he walked though the door (to his and Jinyoung’s shared apartment) and was immediately greeted by Jinyoung’s puppy eyes.

He sighed, this was Jinyoung’s tactic. When he wanted something small, he would wait till Jaebum was relaxing on the couch or after dinner to plead. But when it was something he knew Jaebum would be opposed to, the attack started the minute he set foot inside their home.  Jaebum internally sighed, he had been looking forward to his  (hopefully) stress-free week off from work but the stars were apparently not in his favour.

“What is it?” he asked with a sigh as he sat down on the couch, looking up at Jinyoung expectantly.

Jinyoung pouted, presumably because Jaebum had wised up to his tactics. But he quickly replaced the pout with a devious smile. “Jaebum-hyung, I was wondering if you would wear a kigurumi with me. It’s all the rage now on social media for couples.” He explained.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow “Kigurumi?” he asked, nose immediately wrinkling as he saw the monstrosity Jinyoung pulled out from the shopping bag next to him.  “There is no way I am wearing that.” He said firmly.

Jinyoung pouted “Hyung!” he whined “Don’t you want to flaunt our relationship in front of the whole world?” he asked pleadingly. Jaebum was a naturally possessive person so Jinyoung figured this was the way to go.

Jaebum shook his head , “If it involves wearing that, I’ll pass.” He said.

Jinyoung sighed, he didn’t think he would have to break out his secret weapon; the pout, puppy eyes combo, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

 Five minutes later, Jaebum walked out of the bathroom, donning both a scowl and a cat kigurumi.

 Jinyoung, in his own rabbit kigurumi grinned as he caught sight of Jaebum. “Aww! You look so cute. Come on hyung, let’s take a picture!” he said with glee.

 As soon as the picture had been taken and Jinyoung had uploaded it onto every social media platform imaginable, he turned to Jaebum “Hyung you can change out of the kigurumi now.” He said, removing his own kigurumi in exchange for his pyjamas.

 “I think I’ll keep them on a bit longer.” Jaebum muttered, embarrassed.

 Jinyoung grinned “Whatever you want hyung.” He said in a sing-song voice.

The next morning Jinyoung woke up to the smell of breakfast. He quickly got out of his bed and made his way to the kitchen where Jaebum was preparing breakfast, still in his cat kigurumi.

“Hyung” Jinyoung called out, causing Jaebum to turn around “You’re still in the kigurumi” he observed.

 Jaebum smiled shyly “Yeah, it’s really comfortable.”

 Over the next few days, Jinyoung noticed that Jaebum was always in the kigurumi. At first he had found it adorable, but when Jaebum came home in his kigurumi from grocery shopping with a rant about how freeing it was to wear a kigurumi outside, Jinyoung knew it was time to put an end to this obsession.

 Now Jinyoung could have just used his puppy dog eyes on Jaebum and that would have been that. However, he was always the one to tell Jaebum that he should always be himself and never dress or act to fulfill other's expectations and he had no desire to be a hypocrite.  
  
So, Jinyoung decided to tackle the problem in a diplomatic manner.  
  
"Jaebum - hyung." He started, trying his best not to glare at the wretched cat kigurumi Jaebum currently donned. "Don't you get hot quickly? I mean is this really appropriate kigurumi weather?" He asked filling his voice with fake concern gesturing to the blinding sun outside  
  
Jaebum looked at Jinyoung with a smile that could only be described as maniacal "But Jinyoung - ah,  it's always kigurumi weather."  
  
Jinyoung buried his head in his hands with a groan. This would have to end and soon, Jaebum had to go back to work soon and Jinyoung would be dammed if he let Jaebum go to work in a fricking kigurumi.  
  
That's why the next day when Jaebum returned home he was greeted by Jinyoung's puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Jaebum" he started before Jaebum even had a chance to sit down "The kigurumis have to stop." He said sternly looking at his boyfriend.  
  
"Why?" Jaebum shot back. "You're the one who always tells me to where what I'm comfortable in. Plus you said I looked cute in a kigurumi." Jaebum said with a pout (that in any other occasion Jinyoung would have cooed over)  
  
"Yes, but to be fair I think you look cute no matter what you wear." Jinyoung said enjoying the way the older blushed at his words. "And why do you like wearing the kigurumi so much anyway?" He asked.  
  
Jaebum blushed, clearly embarrassed of the reason "They're really comfortable but it's more like they make me feel like I'm constantly being hugged."  
  
Jinyoung smiled softly at his boyfriend "Okay just change and come out" he said holding out a t shirt and sweatpants, I think I can help."  
  
Jaebum had no idea what Jinyoung intended but he trusted his boyfriend (and more importantly he was putty in Jinyoung's hands) so he chose to change.  
  
As soon as Jaebum exited from the bathroom (finally out of that damn kigurumi) Jinyoung enveloped his boyfriend in a bear hug.  
  
"Is this the same?" He asked looking up at Jaebum.  
  
"No, not really." Jaebum replied, laughing at Jinyoung's pout.  
  
"It's much much better." He added before catching the younger's lips in a tender kiss.  
  
**A few months later....**  
  
"Hey do you know what all the couples are doing this Halloween?" Mark asked Jinyoung as he flipped through a magazine.  
  
"What is it?" Jinyoung asked, looking up from his own magazine.  
  
"Matching kigurumis." Mark replied "I already got Jackson and I, lion and sheep ones." He added. "You and Jaebum in?" He asked.  
  
Jinyoung's eyes lit up, "That sounds like a lot of fun."

That night when Jaebum returned home, he was greeted by Jinyoung's puppy dog eyes.

(And the cycle continued..)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
